


Getting Married

by fckyeahgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, wedding angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckyeahgallavich/pseuds/fckyeahgallavich
Summary: They really shouldn't be getting married at all what with Mickey still a wanted felon and his hiding in plain sight and all... But Ian always gets what he wants somehow, and Mickey just can't deny him this.Multi-chapter fic leading up to the wedding and the wedding day





	1. Arguing over vows

There hadn’t been a proposal so much as an agreement. Ian wanted to get married, Mickey was willing to drive out of the city to sign their marriage license. It was Ian’s idea, however, to have an actual wedding.

Again, Mickey was willing to go along, but it was no secret that he was only enduring it to make Ian happy. Ian, Debbie, and even Mandy for the couple of weeks she was back in town, planned the whole thing out: a small affair in the backyard of the Gallagher house. There would be a ceremony, lights and inexpensive decorations, and from there it would be a typical Gallagher party with extra food and booze, semi-formal clothing optional since it was May and the pool would be up. 

Mickey didn’t know what exactly he was going to do with himself this whole time, but he wanted Ian to have whatever he wanted, which evidently translated to him writing his own vows...

Each time Ian brought him a sample of decor or pulled up some flower examples Mickey would look to actually make sure it wasn’t something horrendous, but would just nod or hum his approval. Until, that is, Ian insisted they write their own vows.

“C’mon, Mick. Just say a few words, let the family know what we’re going to do for each other, that we’re always going to be together! It’ll only last a minute.” Mickey lit a cigarette and stared at Ian in confusion.

“What’s wrong with just repeating after a magistrate? We don’t even have to do a  _ceremony_  in the backyard, man, we can just do a fuckin’ cookout. The ceremony is really just about the fuckin’ license. Why does it have to be so touchy feely?” Mickey demanded irritably. He stood up from the table, shoving the cigarette in his mouth. Turning on the faucet, he started gathering dishes from breakfast.

“What’s wrong with telling me you care every once in a while?” Ian pleaded back. Mickey, throwing a pan in the sink to clean up after breakfast, huffed out an irritated breath. Debbie also happened to be there, but sensing an explosion, excused herself for the day, silently backing out the door with Franny in tow.

“Yeah,  _you_! I can tell  _you_  that shit!” Mickey emphasised turning around to make heated eye contact. “But why does your whole family have to be there to listen and gawk? They should fucking know I’m serious by now shouldn’t they? In case you’ve fuckin’ forgotten I’m practically on house arrest for your ass! I came back for  _you_! We’re marching down to a courthouse to get married. A  _court house!_ Cops’ll be fuckin’ swarming the place but I’m doing it for  _you!”_  Ian sagged, he hadn’t meant to piss him off and what’s more, now he felt like an asshole for wanting to do this in the first place.

“I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable... I just thought it would be nice is all...” Ian sighed. There was a stiff silence until Mickey turned back around to add soap to the water. “It would be nice to hear every once in a while, okay?”

“Why?” Mickey asked through his cigarette, baffled. He took the cigarette back out of his mouth to turn once again to look at Ian. “Why do I have to say it out loud to make it true to you? Like, I’m not  _actually_ in love with you unless I’m spouting out sonnets every goddamned minute?” Ian’s brow furrowed.

“Because it’d be nice. That  _is_ the reason. And no one said a fucking thing about sonnets. It would just be nice to hear every now and again, alright? What the fuck is wrong with that?”

“You know, I think actions speak way louder than words. People can tell you all day long that they love you but if they don’t show it?” Mickey shrugged sucking hard on the cigarette. 

“Why can’t it be both?” Ian pushed again.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me? Everything I do for you ain’t enough for you?” Ian sighed.

“Of course it is, Mick. I’m not trying to belittle what you’ve done or anything. Just... Would it honestly fuckin’ kill you to say something nice for our wedding day?”

“You’re the one that wanted the damn thing in the first place! I don’t care one way or the other!” Ian shrank back at this, trying not to get offended though he knew what Mickey meant. “A fuckin’ piece of paper, scrapbook of pictures, and tossing a bunch of money out for tuxes and decorations isn’t going to build a life together and it isn’t going to be what validates how we feel about each other. And talking about my feelings publicly isn’t going to make them any more true just because I said it in front of a bunch of people when I could just tell you privately. If you want me to tell you ‘I love you’ and shit like that more often because it’ll make you happy, fine. But why does it have to be in front of people, huh?” He flicked the cigarette butt into the ashtray and turned around to grip the sink, taking in a deep breath.

“If you really don’t want to do it we don’t have to. I just thought it’d be nice, okay?” Ian mumbled. Mickey shook his head, mostly at himself trying to continue calming himself down. Ian thought about going to Mickey, but changed his mind and left the house, grabbing his jacket and wallet on the way out.

//////

Ian didn’t return until after sundown and Mickey was nervously smoking at the dining room table. He started when the door opened.

“The fuck you been?” He asked, tone more gentle than the words would lead one to believe.

“Just out...” Ian replied vulnerably. 

“Just.. out?” Mickey challenged anxiously. Ian rolled his eyes. He knew where Mickey’s mind just went: to the last time Ian stayed out all night, the night Ian cheated on him. He still to this day hardly remembered that night. The mania or maybe some of the coke he took that night fogged his memory. He still knew he did it, but the details were fuzzy. Still, the guilt wracked him all of the time. He felt grateful for Mickey’s trust and still understood his anxiety, but at the same time was aggravated any time Mickey even thought that way because  _he_  knew he’d never cheat on him again even if Mickey was still anxious.

Ian sighed. “With Sue. We went and got a drink.” Mickey looked down at the ashtray and nodded. They were silent for a heavy moment.

“Look... If you need me to say something about us or whatever to make this what you want it... I’ll do it.” Mickey flicked the ashes off the end of his cigarette but didn’t put it to his mouth. Ian’s heart melted. And here he was coming to apologize for making him uncomfortable and trying to force him to do something that made him uncomfortable. “But you need to quit doing this shit to me, man. I don’t go around singing my feelings all of the goddamned time. That’s just not me. It might make you happy if I could be, but I’m not. I’ll do it this once to make you happy but--”

“No, I get it and I just wanted this one time. That’s all.” Ian insisted. Mickey looked up at him warily and stared at him for another weighted moment before flicking the ashes off his cigarette and sticking it in his mouth.

“Fine.” Mickey muttered through the cigarette. He stood up and went to the fridge for a beer. Ian wanted to feel happy for his victory, but couldn’t help but feel bad for making Mickey so upset about it. Was it even worth it if he didn’t want to do it or was being forced to do something he didn’t want to do? 

Mickey twisted off the top and took a big gulp but didn’t turn around to face Ian, standing in front of the sink.

“Mick... I don’t want you to do it if you’re going to be this upset about it. I just thought--”

“I already said I’d fuckin’ do it.” He said as noncommittally as possible. “You got what you wanted.” Ian sagged. 

“Not if it’s going to make you this upset.” 

“Just fuckin’ take it, Ian! Jesus.” Mickey flicked his ashes angrily and finished the cigarette with one big inhale. Ian took off his jacket, laid it over the back of a chair, and stood behind Mickey. Tentatively, he touched his boyfriend’s shoulder, which was rock hard with stress and irritation. With both hands he lightly massaged his boyfriend’s back and Mickey slowly relaxed. Once Mickey closed his eyes and his head sank forward just a bit to give him more access, Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist and kissed him on his exposed neck.

“Thank you.” Ian murmured. Mickey physically relaxed.

“Yeah.” Mickey muttered. Ian smirked.

“So... I know you still aren’t happy about it... But I think I can make it up to you.” Ian teased running his fingertips over the top of his jeans sinking two fingertips under the fabric, teasing the little happy trail there.

“Oh you think so, huh?” Mickey grunted out trying not to allow his breath to alter or come out in any way that could be interpreted as a sigh or moan. Ian still heard the slight catch in his breath and smirked, unbuttoning his jeans and scooting the zipper down just enough to reach where he wanted to go.

“Yeah... I think so.” Ian teased again, biting Mickey’s ear. As Ian wrapped his hand around Mickey, Mickey’s hips thrust forward and he surprised Ian by taking his hand away and turning to glare at him. Ian was about to apologize when Mickey reached up and kissed him hard.

“Well, you better hope you’re right, firecrotch. ‘Cause I’ve had one irritating day as it is.”

“You know I’m a stickler for trial and error,” Ian smirked.


	2. The Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the big day! Ian and Mickey officially get married, which includes those dreaded vows. What exactly will be said and how will the rest of the night fare?

 

The fight was forgiven by the next morning allowing Mickey to spend some time to actually think of what in the hell he was going to say in front of the entire Gallagher clan and the two Milkovich siblings he still maintained contact with that wasn’t going to make him want to throw himself in the Chicago river.

He picked up his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out as he pondered to himself. Should he plan anything? Or maybe it’d be better to just feel the moment and say what he was honestly thinking… But what if in that moment he’s feeling all sorts of gay emotions and he says something ridiculously embarrassing and they never let him live it down? 

Mickey rolled his eyes and slammed his pack of cigarettes on the counter, lighting up in one smooth stroke. He could already feel all of the tension Ian had released last night bunching back up in his shoulders as he kept thinking about it. Someone knocked at the door and Mickey turned an irritable eye to the clock. It’s nine in the goddamned morning! What is someone doing  here this early?!  He sauntered to the door, sucking in some smoke, preparing to blow it in someone’s face if he didn’t like who it was.

It was Mandy. He blew the smoke in her face.

“God, Mickey! Fuck you too, asshole!” She waved a hand in front of her face at the shock of smoke invading her nose before she was prepared. Mickey grinned and stepped aside so she could come in.

“What the fuck was that for?” She demanded.

“You know what fucking time it is?” He retorted sticking the cigarette in his mouth before embracing her briefly.

“Yeah! Ian said he wanted me to come over to help him get some things.”

“What fucking things?” He demanded.

“Um, the decorations we’ve spent months looking into and a sound system! Oh, and your fucking  _rings,_ asshole, but clearly  _those_ aren’t important.” She let out an exasperated breath and rolled her eyes. Mickey rolled them back and inhaled more smoke. “Is he seriously still sleeping?” She looked back at the clock. “He’s the one that said 9!” She huffed, snatching his cigarette and taking a drag.

“Hey, I thought you quit!” Mickey teased, grabbing it back.

“Yeah well, it’d be easier to stick to it if  _someone_ wouldn’t blow smoke in my face everytime we see each other!” She punched his arm playfully and plopped down on the couch.

“I’ve been told it’s easier than quitting cold turkey!” Mickey defended halfheartedly, crashing into an armchair.

“Ian told me how you reacted to the vows…” She pursed her lips. “And that it wasn’t well…” Mickey rolled his eyes. Of course Ian would blab about him to his sister.

“Yeah, well he really should know me better than that. I don’t do feelings or proclamations of love. He knows that.” He looked at the teeny stub remaining of his cigarette and thought seriously about getting up to get another one but decided he didn’t want to put forth the effort. “And besides, I agreed. Did he tell you that?” Mandy shook her head.

“No, he called me from the bar. His partner had to go home and he wasn’t ready to go back yet so I talked to him for a bit.” Mickey considered getting up for that cigarette again when Ian came out of the bedroom, dressed but with messy hair.

“Shit, sorry Mandy I didn’t mean to sleep in!” Ian scrambled around the living room putting on his belt, pulling on his socks, grabbing his wallet. The Milkovich siblings just sat and watched in amusement as the redhead frantically worked.

“Um, it’s okay.” Mandy replied trying to hide her smile.

“Okay, got everything. Let me brush my teeth and I’ll be right out.” Ian promised, running back into the bedroom. Mickey did stand up and saunter back to the counter, pulling out another cigarette.

“Seriously, Mickey?” Mandy snorted behind him.

“What the fuck?” He groaned. Since she quit she was trying to get Mickey to also quit. But if everyone is being honest, they all know Mickey wouldn’t last a day without a smoke, at least not without being an even bigger douche than he could be  _with_ nicotine. 

“It stresses you out  _that_ bad to say something nice about your future husband?”

“I tell him nice shit all the time!” Mickey replied hotly. Mandy looked dubiously at him, clearly not believing him. “The point of telling people nice things isn’t to say it only when there is an audience. Actually I think it’s better when there  _isn’t.”_ Mickey bit at her. He turned around, leaned against the counter and lit up. “And it isn’t the saying nice shit it’s the making promises and flowery stuff like that.”

“No one is expecting you to write a ballad, Mickey. Make it come from the heart, otherwise it isn’t  _your_ vow to him. You can say basically anything you want.” She assured him. “And you don’t have to  _write_ it, either. Just, have an idea of what you want to say and fuckin’ say it! I promise it’s not that hard.” She squeezed his shoulder. “I did not get ordained for you assholes for you to fuck everything up for him now.” He glared at her. 

“Yes, yes thank you very much for that and all-” Ian stepped out, teeth and hair brushed, jacket on.

“Alright, Mickey, we’ll be back this afternoon I think.” Ian promised, rushing over to him to peck him on the lips. 

Mickey glared at him but there was no heat to it. Ian smiled at him, seemingly amused at Mickey’s grumpiness. 

After they left, Mickey sat at the kitchen table, apparently his spot for thinking in times of stress, and wracked his brain with what to say.

///////

A month went by and the day was finally here. Mickey had insisted he and Ian just pick out some nice clothes that they could actually reuse instead of wasting money on rental tuxes and he was beyond grateful Ian had agreed as he finished off his tie. He took a long look at himself in the mirror and realized with irritation that he looked pale. Like, going to fall out the second he steps outside the room pale. 

_Goddammit…_ He wanted a smoke, but he’d promised Ian to go this one afternoon without and then once they were changed into their comfortable clothes he could smoke. He couldn’t control a few parts of his body, like how his fingers kept twitching, the thumb on his left hand running over the tips of his other fingers, or the depth of his breathing. He was seconds from panicking and he couldn’t even tell why.

“Mickey?” A feminine voice called from outside his bedroom door. He knew it was Mandy.

“Yeah?” He replied. She cracked the door open and entered the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

“You okay?” She asked, worry furrowing her brow.

“Do I fuckin’ look okay?” He demanded. She seemed to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from returning a biting remark.

“Having second thoughts?” She asked gingerly. He whipped his head around, panic lighting his eyes.

“Fuck no!” He insisted emphatically. She nodded, relieved.

“So, you don’t know what you’re going to say.” 

“No. Fucking. Clue.” He emphasized. She sighed and leaned against the door, gazing at her brother with sympathy.

“Need a smoke?” She offered.

“Ian asked me not to.” He ran his fingers over his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Well, what Ian doesn’t know in  _this_ case won’t kill him.” She held up one cigarette and one match. His stomach dropped in relief. She lit it for him and he took it gratefully, sitting on the edge of the bed, inhaling deeply and slowly, trying to make it last. Mandy stared at her brother with pity. “Don’t psych yourself out. Just say whatever comes to you. No one is going to laugh at  you.” Mandy replied. “At least not unless they want a punch to the eye.” She smirked. He breathed in more smoke and pushed it out of his nose in a long stream. “No matter what, Ian is going to love whatever you have to say. That’s what matters.” She promised. He shook his head, anxiety still tearing at him regardless of what she said. “He’s winging it, too.” She confided. Mickey’s head shot up.

“Wait, he didn’t like, write a fuckin’ book?” She laughed and shook her head.

“He wanted whatever he said to be ‘genuine to the moment.’ ” She explained. He laughed because it was exactly something that dork would say. He placed the cigarette between his lips and stood back up. She nodded as though saying  _there you go._ She walked over to him and straightened his jacket and tie.

“Don’t. Worry.” She demanded sternly, but then took the cigarette from him and grinned. He nodded and looked at the bedroom door.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road.” He said it non-commitally but the tone betrayed his excitement and lingering anxiety.

//////

For the ceremony they had decided to keep everything simple. No huge reveal or wedding march. Just meeting at a designated spot in the Gallagher backyard with Mandy marrying them. As Mickey walked forward he was at once overwhelmed by the small bunch of people standing only ten feet away. The whole Gallagher clan had descended and Iggy was there as well, smiling for him and holding Yevgeny who was only allowed to be there for the ceremony. Once the booze was broken out, Iggy was to walk him to the Alibi. Some of Ian’s co-workers from the station were there as well. Everyone looked nice, but luckily they had followed directions and kept it mostly casual. After all, once the “ceremony” was over they were just going to party like any other Gallagher party complete with a pool and lots of booze. 

For now though, Mickey turned his attention to the redhead walking his way, grinning mildly, just shy of that goofy grin that always made Mickey smile just from looking at it. Ian had cleaned up even better than Mickey had, his hair perfectly styled and suit fit to perfection. And Mickey had to admit, he could say he appreciated a cleaned up Ian even more than he had expected. They met in the center of the yard and Ian’s grin became too infectious for Mickey to ignore. Mandy took a deep breath and smiled at her brother and best friend. Ian offered his hands to Mickey, and he took them without any hesitation.

“Thank you all so much for coming today to celebrate Ian and Mickey -finally- joining in marriage.” Mandy announced to the small crowd. Everyone laughed a little bit. “It’s been a long time coming and I know I personally feel honored to be the one to marry them and I know that it means a lot to have everyone here to witness it. They have each decided, on their own free will, to write their own vows for each other.” Out of the corner of his eye, Mickey could see Fiona and Debbie shaking their heads, Debbie having first hand knowledge that this was not entirely the case.  _Oh well,_ Mickey groaned internally.

“Ian, you start.” Mandy grinned. Ian took a deep breath and lightly gripped Mickey’s fingers.

“Mickey, I’ve been in love with you for so long now… it feels like forever, really.” Mickey’s heart clenched and swelled in his chest. For someone who insisted he spout sonnets, Ian wasn’t exactly writing any himself, and Mickey was shocked by how much he was looking forward to hearing this. “It feels like a week ago when we first started hanging out and it’s crazy to think how long it’s actually been. You’ve been my best friend and partner for so long now and I just can’t imagine my life without you…” The implied “again” hung in the air, but gratefully remained unsaid. Mickey had to take a deep breath because dammit he was not going to cry in front of these people. He’d never live it down. “I vow to you today to love you openly, unconditionally, and with everything I have. I vow to stick with you through everything coming our way in our future together and to never run away. I vow to do everything in my power to be everything you need; a friend, a lover, the pain in your ass and a kick in the ass–” Mickey laughed, and he could hear the rest of the attendees laughing as well. The laugh was timed perfectly too, because he had been seconds from losing it. He never imagined he was this much of a sap! Ian ran his thumb over Mickey’s fingers as he gathered himself. “I vow to take care of you in every way I can, support you in everything, laugh with you, share everything with you, and love you for as long as you’ll have me.” Mickey couldn’t stop his watery smile. Goddammit, how was he going to top or even come close to that?! Ian smiled at him, sending his stomach into a frenzy. He took another deep breath, staring at his shoes for a moment before realizing what he’d done and lifting his chin to gaze into Ian’s eyes. 

“Mickey?” Mandy directed, grinning as hard as Ian.

_Here goes…_

_“_ Ian… About five years ago I told you that love means we take care of each other. That it means good times, bad times, sickness, health… All of that  _normal_ wedding vow shit…” Ian cracked into a fit of laughter and Mickey looked over to notice everyone else was laughing, too. He smiled briefly before gathering himself. Ian squeezed his hands apologetically. “And I’ve learned since then that love is also about forgiveness, never giving up on each other, and working at it every day; so that’s what I promise you today. I vow to you, Ian, to stand by you every day and work with everything I have to keep us strong and make you as happy as I possibly can.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fiona cover her mouth with her hand. then he noticed just about everyone smiling teary smiles. “To never give up on us and make you happy…” He nodded and exhaled roughly at the flow of emotion about to overcome him. Ian gave him a goofy tearful smile. Mandy herself wiped her eyes.

“Aw Fuck, Mickey.” She mumbled with a sniff. Everyone laughed a little. “Okay, um… You have your rings?” Mandy asked with a slight laugh of embarrassment. They let go of one hand only to retrieve the rings from their breast pockets, one hand still holding on to the other. Mickey breathed out slowly, happy to have the hard part over with.

“Okay… Do you Ian Gallagher, take Mickey Milkovich as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him, cherish him, and love him in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better or worse, from this day forward?”

Ian nodded. 

“I do,” he choked a little. Mickey slid the ring onto his left ring finger. He had to focus hard on the task to avoid losing his hold over his emotions. Ian squeezed Mickey’s hands, breaking into another huge grin. It was so infectious, Mickey couldn’t help but smile back.

“And do you, Mickey Milkovich, take Ian Gallagher for your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him, cherish him, and love him in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better or worse, from this day forward?” Ian’s fingers paused just before sliding Mickey’s ring on, waiting for his answer. In that moment, Mickey considered giving a smart-ass answer that would be typical Mickey. But also in that moment, he didn’t want to. He wanted to be genuine, if only this once. He bit his lip, took a deep breath and released it just as a single tear slid down his cheek, luckily the cheek  _not_ facing their family. But Ian saw it and mercifully did not react.

“I do.” He finally announced. Ian smiled and slid the ring on Mickey’s finger. As the ring settled at the base of his finger, Mickey’s heart swelled, filling his entire chest up.

Mandy gave a teeny squeal under her breath before collecting herself.

“By the power ‘vested in me by the state of Illinois I pronounce you joined in marriage. You may kiss.” Ian launched himself on Mickey, drawing him close. Mickey smiled into the kiss, amused by his dorky husband. H _usband…_ It didn’t even feel real at this moment. It was a sweet kiss, but not necessarily short. It reminded Mickey of their first kiss ever, but this time it meant even more because they had history, and they were bound together forever. Their family clapped and cheered and Mickey could swear he heard some people snapping pictures. 

They drew back from each other and gazed into each others’ eyes, transfixed.

“I love you.” Ian whispered privately. Mickey gripped Ian’s fingers and repeated the words. He kissed him one more time before they were tackled by what seemed like a dozen people. As they were passed around from delighted family member to delighted family member, they never let go of each other. Once they were able to back away from their family and get some air, Ian wrapped an arm around Mickey’s shoulders. Mickey reached up with his left hand to intertwine their fingers and when he felt the *chink* his their new wedding bands brushing against each other, they both turned to look at their fingers. Mickey gazed warmly at the plain gold bands resting against each other and allowed his head to dip back into Ian’s shoulder. The rest of the family watched for a moment until Mickey realized all of the attention was on them.

“Alright, alright. Nothing to see here, let’s get the party started!” He called out as nonchalant as he could manage. The Gallaghers rolled their eyes and went to their “jobs” Ian had assigned them for the reception. Carl and Liam took everyone inside to get changed into whatever clothes they brought for the pool party, Debbie got the music started, Lip and Fiona started up the grill and brought out the liquor, leaving Mandy to snap pictures and Mickey and Ian to go get changed as well. 

Iggy brought Yevgeny up to Mickey so they could say a quick hello and goodbye.

“Congratulations, daddy!” Yev called out with a big grin on his face. Mickey smiled at him and picked him up to hug him. Things were still a little weird with Yev and Svet. All of the progress he had made during that year Ian lived with him had been lost while he was in Mexico, but the memory of spending time with his kid and the love he had for his kid made him want to keep working at it, keep trying to be a good father to him, and cooperate with Svet.

Yev wrapped his little arms around Mickey’s neck and hugged him tight. He turned to face Ian in Mickey’s arms.

“So he’s my daddy too, now?” He asked. Ian nodded and smiled at him. Yev held his little arms out to Ian for a hug and Ian took him, wrapping him in a big hug. Mickey knew how much it meant to Ian to become involved in Yev’s life again. He’d told him that Svet had always insisted he come visit, but apparently it had been too hard to see Yev and for Mickey to not be there. It was as though that family unit they had worked so hard to create had just shattered and he couldn’t keep up the charade with only Svetlana.

Iggy wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders.

“Congratulations, man. I better take the kid home before the  _real_ fun begins.” Iggy grinned deviously. Mickey laughed and pat him on the shoulder, sending him on. As Ian set Yev down, he looked up at Mickey.

“I love you, Daddy!” That was a sucker punch to the gut for Mickey.

“I love you too, little man.” Yev puffed out his chest at such a nickname and hurried to keep stride with Iggy, already walking toward the street.

////////

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Ian and Mickey had changed into regular clothes, the Gallaghers were sure everyone was eating and drinking to their hearts’ content and Mickey hung out with the Milkovich siblings while everyone else leapt into the pool. As the sky dimmed into evening light, Carl and Lip fired up the decorations Ian and Debbie had worked so hard on to add a soft glow to the back yard. As the sun fell behind the Chicago skyline, people started getting out of the pool and drying off for more  _dry_ partying inside, which was lit just as romantically as the outside. Mickey realized that  _this_ was what Ian had been so worried about and if he had to admit it, everything looked great, especially considering just how casual the whole affair was. 

White twinkling lights were draped across the backyard for anyone who wanted to stay outside, and inside lanterns were hung in various spaces, lighting the rest of the house with more white string lights. Music still played outside quietly for anyone stepping out for a smoke or to chat but inside the real party kept going in full swing. The sofa and furniture had been moved around so the whole living room was exposed as a dance floor, music pumping through the speakers.

 Despite Mickey’s hatred of dancing, Ian and Mandy managed to keep him away from a chair most of the night and was tricked into a romantic first dance with Ian. He pretended to grumble until Ian told him plain out to shut up and humor him, which earned Ian a begrudged grin from Mickey. 

Mickey went through all of the usual wedding nonsense from the first dance to cutting the cake, roughly feeding little slices to each other, Ian of course embarrassing Mickey by kissing the frosting off his face while Mandy took pictures to permanently capture the moment. Iggy would never let him live it down. The party finally wrapped up around 2 am when Mandy and Debbie showed up downstairs with a couple of bags and a hotel room key.

“No one needs to be around you two tonight, we already knew it.” Mandy announced, handing Mickey a bag and the key.

“What? Guys we didn’t–” Ian tried to object.

“No, we didn’t. But WE did.” Mandy interrupted gesturing to herself and Debbie.

“We’ve all been scarred enough by the two of you on a normal night. We don’t also need to witness your wedding night.” Debbie snipped playfully. Ian rolled his eyes. He didn’t  _think_ they were going to be that bad, but of course privacy was always nice, and sometimes you just needed to know when to shut up and say thank you.

“We checked you in this afternoon before the ceremony and told the front desk you’d get there late, so you’re good to go.” Mandy grinned.

“Thank you, Mands. Thank you, Debs. This is really great.” Ian embraced both of his sisters gratefully and Mickey could only nod his thanks, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

“No problem,” Debbie beamed. “The honeymoon is on all of us, Gallaghers and Milkoviches. You’ve got two nights and we’ve already paid for tomorrow’s breakfast.” Ian and Mickey exchanged shy smiles. They hadn’t planned on a honeymoon because they figured it was a little irrelevant now…

But still, a couple of days to spend just with each other and do nothing but be lost in each other? They certainly weren’t going to argue.

They said their final thank yous and goodbyes before following Mandy’s instructions to the hotel. It wasn’t going to be quite like the hotel they’d stayed in after scamming that man back when Ian was still working as a dancer, but they were both grateful for the thoughtful gift their families gave them: to kick off their official marriage the right way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tip your fanfic writer! :)  
> We accept Kudos and constructive comments! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tip your fanfic writer! :)  
> We accept Kudos and constructive comments! <3


End file.
